


Stoned

by Lunamionny



Series: Our most inexhaustible source of magic [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day At The Beach, Drug Use, F/F, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamionny/pseuds/Lunamionny
Summary: As a heatwave hits the UK, the Slytherins decide to head to the beach, stocked with beer and a little bit of weed...
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Our most inexhaustible source of magic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626382
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Stoned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Fairest of the rare FB group. Prompt: ‘See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls to me.’

"I need to pee," Pansy declared determinedly, rising from her towel, pressing her legs together and jiggling, much like a toddler might do if they were trying to keep from wetting themselves. "Where’re the nearest toilets, Daph?" Pansy asked, her eyes sweeping the beach front.

A heat wave had hit the UK and so the two girls, along with Draco, Blaise and Theo, had decided to come to the beach for the day. And to...well, drink beer and get a little stoned.

"Back there," Daphne replied, gesturing to some low concrete buildings a hundred or so metres away. "But they’re really skanky and don’t have any toilet paper. Go in the sea.” 

"The sea?" Pansy stood, hands on hips, frowning at the suggestion. 

From the angle she was sitting, Daphne couldn’t help but admire how wonderful Pansy’s tanned body looked in her excellently-fitted bikini. 

"Yeah, the sea," Blaise chipped in, taking the joint from Draco. 

"I don’t think if I can piss in the sea, it’s rather... _ uncouth _ .” 

"Oh, Pans, where do you think it ends up anyway?" Theo remarked. His voice was slow and thick, but then, they were on their third spliff.

"Paaaansy, go wee in the sea. It’ll be fine," Draco encouraged, drawing out the 'a' of her name teasingly.

"Paaaansy," Blaise repeated Draco’s intonation, which Daphne found rather hilarious and couldn’t help giggling at. Because everything was rather hilarious right then. 

"Paaaansy," Theo joined in, and then all of them were jeering unison: 

"Paaaaaaannnssyy!"

"Okay, okay, I'll go piss in the fucking sea!" Pansy retorted before turning and making her way to the seashore, her perfect arse wiggling beautifully as she did so.

"Prissy Pansy’s pissing in the sea!" Draco called after her and they all guffawed because, really, it was pretty funny. 

Pansy stuck up her middle finger at the group but didn't turn around or halt her saunter to the water.

After Daphne took her next toke, she gazed out at the sea, at the wide expanse of it, glistening and sparkling from the sun's rays, and especially at how the edge of the sea seemed to blend in with the sky. It was really rather mesmerising; she couldn’t stop looking at it. She knew there was a word for it - that place where the sea met the sky - why couldn’t she remember it? Because she was stoned out her bloody mind, that was why, she thought, sniggering at how addled her own mind was.

Nevertheless, as Pansy returned and settled herself down next to her, Daphne tried to put her thoughts into words. "See the line where the sky meets the sea? It...calls to me," was the best she could manage. 

"The  _ horizon _ , Daphne," Pansy said, managing to sound disparaging and affectionate at the same time. "The line where the sky meets the sea, it’s called the  _ horizon _ ."

"Yes! Yes, that’s it!" Daphne cried enthusiastically, putting her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder and pulling to her. "You're so good with  _ The Words _ , Pans!"

"And you're so very stoned, precious," Pansy said fondly as she smiled in amusement and pressed her lips onto Daphne's in a delicate, tender kiss.

And Daphne didn’t think it was just the THC that was making her feel the most content she’d felt in her life: sun, sea, friends and Pans - what more could she ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Your thoughts/comments are cherished and treasured.


End file.
